Truth or Dare: The readers decision!
by Hammer of god
Summary: Ever wanted to know something about a smasher? Or make em' do something? Well just leave your reviews saying what you want and they'll do it! Every chapter I'll add a character, Newest char: Paula!
1. Intro

Truth and dare

By Joshua Carlson

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Okay, just review with the truths and dares you'd like your smashers to encounter! The following characters being...

Wolf

Fox

Falco

Mario

Dr. Mario

Luigi

Wario

Peach

Bowser

Yoshi

Link

Zelda\Sheik

Young Link

Toon Link

Ganondorf

Nana and popo

Mr. Game and Watch

Mewtwo

Lucario

Pichu

Pikachu

Jigglypuff

Roy

Marth

Ike

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Sonic

Snake

Samus

Kirby

Metaknight

King DDD

Captain Falcon

Ness

Lucas

Olimar

Pit

Red (Pokemon Trainer)


	2. Marth Loses his Tiara and drunk dancin!

Truth and dare

By Joshua Carlson

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

_Well, Well, Well. _

"_Lets start dis' Party!" Fadestudios announced, looking at a list of truth and dare. " Hmmm..." _

" _Lets start with **Crazy Foxie's**!" FadeStudios said. " Now, Wolf. This is your first Dare."_

_Wolf perked up and gave FadeStudios his full attention._

**FS:** You must steal Link's hat and rip it too shreds!

**Wolf: **Thats all? How puny...

_Link guards his hat while foaming at the mouth._

**Wolf: **Crap..

_Wolf throws a stick past Link_

**Wolf:** Fetch!

_Link looks unphased, however Wolf starts to chase the stick himself. 0O_

**FS:** Kay... Well, that dare went down the tube.. For now. Onward! With...Kiflo The smasher's list!

**FS:** WOLF! Seems your popular today, now... Drink this whiskey, and this vodka.

**Wolf: **With pleasure!

_Wolf begins to drink._

**FS:** You too Fox, and Peach.

**Fox:** Ah Yeah!

**Peach:** Yay! Fancy wine!

_FS waits until they are properly drunk..._

**FS:** Now... Sing Living La Vida Loca!

**Fox:** Upside, inside (Hic!) out...she's livin (HIC!)

_Fox passes out._

**Wolf: **She'll push you and pull you! (HIC!) La Vida Loca...(Hic!)

_Wolf passes out..._

**Peach:** Her lips are dev- (HIC!)

_Peach passes out..._

**FS:** Wow...Lightweights..

**Link:** They drunk ten gallons. Each.

**FS: **Lightweights.

_Link sweat drops_

_**FS:** _Now. Falco, Do you like Katt or someone else?

_**Falco:**_ Umm... Well... I'm kinda..Nonsexual.

**FS:** 00 Really?

**Falco: **Yep. I don't like anyone. At all. Nope. Not at all. LEAVE ME ALONE!

_Falco runs off..._

_**FS:** _Mario. DID YOU KNOW...That the game you first starred in...your name was previously..Plumber man?

**Mario:** Oh yeah, I knew. It was all about titles in the 1980's, I mean... MC hammer wasn't the dudes real name. Right?

**FS:** Good point... Plumber man.

_Mario death glares FS. _

**FS:** Hehehe... Dr. Mario, are you and Mario the same person?

**Dr. Mario:** What do YOU think, if I'm here and Mario is there...are we the same person?

**FS:** Well in Naruto you can have-

**Dr. Mario:** Anime nerd...No, we CANNOT do shadow clones.

**FS: **Well FINE... Lets move on. Luigi, come here.

_Luigi comes over to FS, FS whispers something in his ear._

_Luigi goes and hits Mewtwo in the back of the head_

_Mewtwo turns around, GLARING._

_Mewtwo: Grrrr..._

**Luigi:** It was a MARIO!!

_Mewtwo picks up Mario telekinetically and HURLS him across the stage_

**FS:**Wow...that actually worked.. 0o Mooovvvinng on... Mr. Game and watch, is your blood 2D?

**Mr. Game and Watch:** Beep..boop..beep..beep!

**FS**: As we cannot understand him, we shall figure out!

_FS pull out his 12-gauge and fires at the black 2d figure._

**Mr. Game and Watch:** BEEEEPPPPP!!

**FS:** Huh..the blood IS 2D..

_FS puts away his shotgun. _

**FS:** Well. Zelda, go Kiss Link. Now.

_Zelda happily obliges, as does Link._

**FS:** Now...turn into Shiek!

_Zelda transforms_

**FS**: Link is Gay! It's proven!!

_FS videotapes it. _

**Shiek**: I'm a GIRL!

**FS: **Shut up Woman.

**CAUTION! BIG PART!**

**FS: **Now. For the moment we have ALL been waiting for... THE BURNING OF THE TIARA!!

_Marth Whimpers and clutches his Tiara._

**FS:** Burn it...BURN IT!

_Marth starts sobbing quietly as he sets it in front of Roy._

_Roy laughs insanely and begins charging his fire attack._

**Marth: **No...NO!!

**Toon Link:** Shut up, Sissy

**Wolf:** Yeah.. Shut it, Metrosexual.

_Roy unleashes the attack and burns the tiara into billions of pieces. _

**Marth:** NOOOOOOOO! MY GIRLY TIARA!! EEEEK!!

_Marth runs out of the room sobbing._

**Question Time!**

**FS: **Roy, Do you like Marth or not?

_Roy blushes_

**Roy:** Well...uh...no, of COURSE not...Just cause we share a room...and game...and well...LEAVE ME ALONE!!

_Roy runs out crying._

**FS:** Pit, Where's your halo.

**Pit: **In the wash.

**FS:** Always? I've NEVER seen it..

**Pit: **Takes a long time to wash.

**FS:** Fine. It passes. FOR NOW.

**FS:** Donkey Kong, Whats up?

**DK:** Nothing much...I geuss.. Kinda bored..No dares yet..

**FS: **Soon DK, Soon. Snake, whats up with the box?

**Snake:** I like pie.

**FS: **That wasn't the question.

**Snake:** Huh?

**FS: **Can we get the YOUNG Snake in here?

**Snake: **Plum puddin...

**FS:** Lets move on, we'll go back to that when we have the younger Snake. King DDD, do you like your name?

**King DDD:** Why yes, it is a prestegious name passed down for centuries, generations and generations..

**FS:** That enough.

**King DDD: **Only the FINEST of people can get the name and...

**FS:** Shut up.

**King DDD:** So as you see...

_FS pulls the lever and sends King DDD into th dungeon._

**FS:** Last question for tonight. Red, do you hate it when people call you Ash?

**Red: **Yes. FRIGGIN YES! I'm not from a cartoon! I'm COOLER then that! I'm NOT gay!

**FS: **Sure...Sure... Well, until next time, where I will answer more truths and dares.


	3. No Pokespeak and Sonic's silence

Truth and dare

By Joshua Carlson

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Each chapter you earn a new character, You now have earned Ridley and Mido.

_Well, Well, Well. _

**FS:** Well, Lets start this off with...

**QUESTION TIME!**

**FS: **Roy, do you hate Ike?

**Roy:** With every fiber of my being. And I don't secretly love him like a homosexual. At all.

Roy looks nervous.

**FS:** Kay... I'll have to lie detector that later... Now, Toon Link! Are they're lots of different links?

**Toon Link**: Ah-hah!

FS: Care to elaborate?

**Toon Link:** Nah-ah.

**FS: **Come on...

**Toon Link**: We're all different, OKAY?

**FS:** Fine... Olimar, when stranded did you ever eat one of your pikman?

**Olimar:** Many of them, they are QUITE tasty, surprisingly. Don't tell em' that though... They may run.

**FS**: Grilled or...what?

**Olimar:** Over a spit roast, or raw. Depending on the occasion.

**FS:** Get me a recipe sometime, okay?

**Olimar:** Sure.

**FS: **Marth, your a boy...right?

**Marth:** Yes.

**Link:** LIAR!!

**Marth:** I'm just...

**Ganondorf:** Gay?

**Marth:** FEMININE!

**FS: **Pichu. Does it annoy you that you shock yourself when you attack?

**Pichu:** Pi..pi, pichu..pi!

**FS:** Mind repeating that...?

Pichu scurries off.

**FS:** Geuss not.

**FS:** Kirby, what was dreamland like when you first arrived?

**Kirby:** Poyo! It was black and white...and filled with strange little things trying to kill me!

**FS:** Great vacation spot?

**Kirby:** Oh yeah, I'll try an' hook you up.

**FS:** Sweet. Roy, are you a pyromania-

_FS doesn't finish as he spots Roy lighting a box of matches on fire..._

**FS:** Never mind. Pikachu, what do you want to be when you grow up?

**Pikachu:** Pi..pi..pika..pika..chu!

**FS:** We need to get a translator soon..Jigglypuff, hot air or cold air?

**Jigglypuff: **Hot.

**FS: **YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?!

**Jigglypuff:** Second language.

**FS: **Cool! Ganondorf, have you ever considered taking over other kingdoms?

**Ganondorf:** Yeah..got into that stuff in high school...and it went down hill from there... every Saturday night, it scared my friends and made me do bad in school.. and...

**FS:** Not drugs. Other kingdoms.

**Ganondorf: **There are OTHER kingdoms?!

**FS:** Why do I even bother... Young Link, Is your favorite song the salmon song by my chemical romance?

**Young Link:** Huh?

**FS:** Geuss not. Lets move on to...

**DARE TIME!!**

**FS:** Okay! Lets start with..Wario, Wario..here's a double kill. First, no farting...for THREE days, and eat this bucket of tic-tacs...and then..NO GARLIC! FOR A WHOLE 24 HOURS! MWHAHAHAHA!

_Wario twitches._

**FS:** We'll check in on you later. Have fun.

_Wario is stiff._

**FS:** Young Link, ask Ganondorf how old he is.

**Young Link:** Okay... Ganondork, how old are you?

_Ganondorf twitches. Ganondorf grabs Young Link by the hair and throws him into a wall._

**Ganondorf:** Old enough.

**FS:** Heh. Funneh. Snake, go yell your name in the streets!

**Snake:** Huh? Plum puddin?

**FS:** Damn! Still old Snake..

**Snake:** I'm going ta' sleep now...

**FS:** Olimar, eat one of your Pikmin.

**Olimar:** Cool.

_Olimar starts to cook a Pikman. 00_

_Olimar chews on it._

**Olimar:** Yum.

**FS: **Well then... Okay. Captain falcon, beat Sonic at a race. Using any way poss-

_FS is cut off by a two gunshots, fired by the good captain...into Sonics knee's_

**Captain Falcon: **Heh. There we go.

**FS:** Okay. Thats...not legal, but legit. Sonic, shut up for a week. Which is two chapters.

**Sonic:** Aww man...

**FS:** I guess he can only do dares for the next two chapters..Jigglypuff, sing yourself to sleep.

_Jigglypuff starts singing to herself...which knocks her out._

**FS:** Now, Pichu. Attack Jigglypuff.

_Pichu thunderbolts the puffball._

**FS: **Pikachu, shock DK.

_Pikachu shocks DK._

_DK turns around._

_Pikachu points to Pichu._

_DK starts to beat up Pichu.._

**FS:** Well... why don't we stop there for today... Until next time!

Note:

Try to keep it too five characters a review. ; Also, Voice your vote for next chapter, too have...

(A)- Translator for Pokemon

(B)- Translator for Mr. Game and Watch

Or a last option: Regular Snake.

PLEASE VOTE!


	4. Pokespeak and Pit's a druggy

Truth and dare

By Joshua Carlson

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Each chapter you earn a new character, You now also have Paula from Earthbound.

FS: Were gonna start with... Lucas time!

**Lucas time!**

**FS: **Lucas, are you Ness's clone?

**Lucas:** No... We're just...very similar.

**FS:** Are you gay?

**Lucas:** No... I liked...umm...well no one YET...

**FS: **Kiss Ness on the cheek. Now.

_Lucas blushes and goes up too Ness._

**Ness:** Hi Lucas.

**Lucas:** Hey..Ness...

_Lucas kisses Ness on the cheek, quickly._

_Ness twitches and passes out._

**FS:** Do you have nightmares from killing your twin?

**Lucas:** I have a twin?!

**FS:** ... Lets end this while were ahead. PK thunder yourself into the ceiling.

_Lucas does that._

**Lucas:** My head hurts...

**FS**: Good. Lets go to... Question time!

**Question time!**

**FS:** Peach, do you REALLY love Mario?

**Peach**: No.

**FS:** Wait...what?!

**Peach**: He's just my plumber, who saves me on occasion.

**FS:** But I thought...

**Peach: **We have no relationship...sorry.

_Mario cries in the corner._

**FS:** Huh...wierd. NEXT QUESTION!! Pit, have you EVER sinned?

**Pit:** I am an angel, I have Never sinned.

_A pack of ciggeretes fall out of Pits pockets._

**FS:** What that?

**Pit**: Nothing.

_Some bags of 'Sugar' bottle of vodka and a girly magazine fall out of Pits Pockets._

**Pit**: ...

**FS**: ...

**Toon Link**: Oh boy! Sugar and juice!

_Toon Link picks up the 'Sugar' and vodka and goes to share with his friends._

_FS hits the button on his cell phone saying 'Call the Fucking Police' _

**FS:** Lets have an intermission...while Pit gets arrested.

**Pit:** what?

**Intermission**

_Pit is getting forced into a police car while Marth is crying into Roy's shoulder_

**Marth: **WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?!

**Roy: **No where hun, don't be so hard on yourself.

**FS:** Okay... Toon Link, how old are you?

_Toon Link looks a tad drunk._

**Toon Link:** Siiixxtttyy...

**FS:** ... Well, in most of my fics he's usually nine or younger _and a **bedwetter**_...I think he was twelve in the game..

**Ness: **Stop breaking the fourth wall!

**FS: **Oops! We'll have to cut this a tad short... due to laziness. How bout two more questions and a dare.

_FS Smiles._

**FS:** Okay, Since we now have the Pokemon translator... Pikachu, have you ever wanted to evolve?

**Pikachu: **Well FS, quite simply... I do not wish to alter my current form in any way, I would much rather remain the rodent you see before you.

**FS:** Huh?

**Pikachu:** No.

**FS:** Oh. Why didn't ya say so?

_Pikachu rolls his eyes._

**FS: **So... Pichu, does it annoy you that you shock yourself when you attack?

**Pichu: **Very much so, it rather aggrivates me.

_Pichu speaks with a heavy british accent._

**FS:** What?

**Pichu:** Yes.

**FS:** Oh. Damn sophisticated Pokemon... Okay, last dare of the day.

_Drum roll_

**FS:** Metaknight. Take off your mask.

**Metaknight: **But...but..

**FS: **You know the rules.

**Metaknight:** NOT COOL!

**FS:** Shut up vader...

_Metaknight grumbles, but takes his steel mask off, which reveals... ANOTHER MASK! GASP!_

**FS:** You have a weird face.

**Metaknight: **Shut up.


End file.
